


(Together) As One

by SetStar (Valeks_princess)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, clone headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeks_princess/pseuds/SetStar
Summary: Rex and Cody swap blacks for a day... Literally just shameless smut, and some feelings





	(Together) As One

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this headcanon for a while that one of the kinkiest things a clone can do is swap blacks with another brother and this story came from that and the fact the world can never have too much Rex/Cody

Rex could feel his heart rapidly expanding and contracting within his chest, sending his blood roaring through his veins, pressing against his skin from the inside out with the force of each palpitation. His breathing came shallow, lungs working double time to cool his overheated body. If the captain had his helmet off the flames creeping up his face would be visible to the whole company.

"You alright there Rex?" Ahsoka asked, as if able to sense the emotions roiling within the clone captain. _Kriff_ , Rex thought, _Jedi, right- she probably can, oh fu-_ "Just fine sir" the Jedi in training levelled the clone with a reproving glare she must've picked up from General Kenobi, along with his sixth sense for detecting untruths. Seriously, the war had caused that man to miss out on his true calling- human lie detector.

"As much as I appreciate the concern Commander, it's nothing that would compromise the mission" his words sounded hollow to his own ears, but Ahsoka simply frowned.

"It's not the mission I'm worried about Rex" she said, and then let the subject drop, seemingly accepting that the captain was in what she called his 'mission mode' and nothing she could say would get him to open up until he was ready.

One crisis averted Rex's attention returned to the blacks that seemed to stretch too tight across his skin, and the way all the blood in his body kept determinedly rushing south. Logically the captain knew that his blacks were no different from any other brother's- but _still_ , he could practically feel Cody all around him, could feel the imprint of the other man's body pressing into his via the form fitting undersuit, moulded to Cody's body through near constant use in the field.

They would never have tried this during an _actual_ mission, but training drills didn't count and Rex was having a hard time keeping focused. How could he be expected to give orders when his mind just kept screaming a constant stream of ' _CodyCodyCody_ ' at him?

* * *

Rex tackled Cody out of the way of an incoming fake commando droid, knocking his helmet off as they hit the ground.

"Thought regulations said to keep your bucket on at all times in the field?" Rex asked, trying to ignore the way he could see the other man's pulse fluttering at his throat, leaping at the close contact between them, unable to keep his hips from stuttering and grinding down on the Clone Commander beneath him on their own accord. He could feel every inch of the undersuit clinging to his skin, every nerve ending hyperaware of the feel of the material, identical to his own, but he could just imagine how much of Cody it had absorbed throughout its lifetime, how much of his sweat and blood and shape it had soaked up, how much of Rex's own essence was mixing with his _riduur_ 's.

His thighs tightened around Cody involuntarily and the Commander's hips thrust up to meet his.

"Keep it moving Captain, Commander" someone shouted, and both clones froze- remembering they were still on a simulation battlefield, in _full view_ of their generals.

"Save if for your own time gentlemen" Kenobi snickered as they hurried to untangle themselves and jog over, Cody throwing his bucket on to cover his scarlet face- the embarrassment helping them focus on everything _but_ their brother's blacks still clinging to them, the feel of their erections against the material.

* * *

Cody was tired; he could feel the rigours of training slowly seeping into his bones, could feel his muscles slowly stiffening as they cooled, but even as his body slowed down his brain was wired. He loved this feeling, lived for it even, the way each movement made his muscles cry out as if in climax, made his limbs shake like they did after a good fuck- nothing could compare to the real thing of course, but the life of a soldier guaranteed both him and Rex far too much time apart.

Normally, he would be jogging to the showers by now, and then heading off to write up the performance report for his unit, but today he skipped both, nothing able to deter him from his path straight to Rex, who he knew would be waiting in his quarters. His pace quickened unconsciously at the thought, each movement stretching the undersuit he wore tight across his toned stomach, bunching the fabric the smallest amount over his chest- where Rex's slightly larger pecs had stretched the skintight material. His skin was buzzing, and he was drunk on the feeling of Rex totally enveloping him, cocooning him with his presence, of the light sheen of sweat on his skin being swallowed by the memory of _RexRexRex_.

The door to his quarters slid open in silence, and Cody stepped into the dark unafraid. A body slammed into his, pressing him against the nearest wall. Lips found his in the dark, teeth worrying the soft flesh delicately.

"Kriff _vod_ you have no idea-" Rex said between ragged breaths, as Cody grabbed his shaved head and titled it back roughly, mouth ravaging the other man's exposed throat.

"I think I do actually" he huffed, as Rex's hips bucked up against his, Cody's rapidly swelling dick pressing uncomfortably against his armour.

"Could feel you" Rex muttered "the whole kriffing time I could feel you on me. Drove me mad _cyare_ "

"Can you imagine it on a mission?' Cody baited "Being stuck for days in my blacks? Until your own scent starts to mingle with mine, and-"

Rex groaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. Cody snagged the top of the undersuit with his teeth and tugged, drawing the rest of the material tight around his partner's neck. Rex's gloved thumb stroked his chin, tracing nonsense patterns across his skin, which blazed under the other man's touch.

"Get this armour off _vod_ " Cody ordered, pushing forward as Rex rocked back and sank to his knees, unfastening the straps that held the piece of plastoid protecting his shins in place "paintjob's not what I'm after right now"

Moments later Cody was standing bare in just Rex's blacks, gooseflesh tingling beneath the material, trying to keep himself from shaking as Rex trailed his hands over Cody's body- searching, claiming; making the tingling Cody felt erupt into a full blown burning. He arched his back, hips juttering forward.

"A little eager aren't you _riduur_?" Rex laughed, Cody bared his teeth, and yanked Rex's pauldron over his head.

"As if you aren't just as impatient" he sniped "you been getting my blacks all sweaty? Am I gonna be smelling of you all rotation _vod_?" Rex shuddered, taking a deep breath, lungs drinking in the heady scent of arousal hanging heavy in the air.

"Gonna be smelling of more than that" he snarled, pulling Cody to him and grinding against his body roughly "the smell of sex is gonna be clinging to you so thickly that every brother on the ship'll know you're mine"

"'ey already do" Cody moaned, as Rex rested his hand on his throbbing crotch, squeezing gently as he dipped his thumb under the waistband of his blacks, grazing his nail against Cody's sensitive skin.

Cody moaned again, and grabbed Rex's hand, holding it in place firmly as his hips stuttered, guiding the other man's palm up and down his body, slowly, languidly, as he rutted in place. "Hurry it up" Rex hissed, curling his fingers so his nails scraped against the skintight suit Cody still wore, revelling in the knowledge that it was _his_ blacks clinging to every _inch_ of the Commander " _iviin'yc_ -" the Captain gasped abruptly as Cody pulled their bodies together and thrust his hips upwards, the friction driving Rex mad, making him grind down on the other clone, their dicks sliding against each other with every movement. Cody pushed Rex back against the wall, panting lightly.

"Not too fast there _vod_ , wanna take my time with you" he huffed out a breath "all day vod, all karkin' day. The feel of your ne'tras, always, inescapable..... fucking kriff. Was ready to take you right there in that training room, didn' care 'bout the generals or anyone else, you're all mine" he ducked his head, teeth and lips grazing Rex's chest, letting him feel the warmth wetness of his mouth as he sucked through the thin material, bending at the knees so he could drag his mouth down across his stomach, tongue lathing the smooth, absorbent fabric, feeling Rex beneath it. The man's breathing hitched, and he panted roughly as Cody's head slipped down lower, until he was mouthing Rex through the undersuit still clinging to him, a barely there barrier that was just too much contact. Rex keened beneath Cody's ministrations, somewhat hampered by the fabric but no less effective.

"You smell like me" the Commander huffed out a laugh "you're not gonna be able to get the smell of this, of us, out of your blacks. Even when we swap back you'll reek of what we've done for _so long_ " he punctuated each word with another swipe of his tongue along the tented fabric and Rex cried out "gonna be standing in the command centre, half hard, smelling my arousal on you, knowing that I'm just across the room watching you"

Rex whimpered at the loss of contact as Cody stood back up, and leaned back to inspect his handiwork. "God, watching you come undone like this, leaking into my blacks... Kriffing _mesh'la_ brother"

Cody pressed himself up against his _riduur_ , kissing him gently as he slid a hand between their bodies, wrapping it around both their weeping cocks. Rex dropped his head to Cody's shoulder, resting it there as his brother worked.

" _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum_ "

" _Ner vod, darasuum_ "

Rex was already a shaking mess, and Cody wasn't much further behind, so it didn't take long for them to be crying out and shaking in each other's arms as they came- dicks pressed together, enveloped totally and completely by each other.

* * *

 

"These going into the wash?"

"Oh kriff yes. No one gets to smell you and sex together but me"

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary  
> riduur - partner/ spouse  
> cyare - beloved  
> iviin'yc - fast  
> ne'tra - black  
> mesh'la - beautiful  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Ner vod darasuum- my brother forever/eternal


End file.
